Hidden Past
by fanficgirl78
Summary: Linda has a secret from her past that she hasn't told her husband. The beginning may be boring but please don't give up on it. It gets better.


Hidden Past

The Reagan's are having there family dinner. Everyone is talking about there week they had. The children talking about school. After dinner the kids went and played a game with there grandpa Henry. The adults went to the kitchen and cleaned up.

The next day Erin is sitting in her office when Linda knocks on the door. Erin says "come in." Erin says "Is everything okay"? Linda says "oh yeah I just wanted some advice from you." Erin says "okay sit what's on your mind." Linda says "I want a another baby, what do you think Danny would think." Erin says "I don't know I'm sure he will be fine with it." "One time he told me that would it be fun to have a girl." Linda says "thank you, Erin please keep this between us." Erin says "Understood."

That night when Danny and Linda are lying in bed. Linda reading a book and Danny checking his phone. Linda closes her book. Linda says "honey, I have been doing a lot of thinking and I would like to have another baby." Danny says "oh okay I would like to have another baby with you but let's think about the money issues." Linda slid into Danny's arms and they fell to sleep together in each other arms.

One night Danny and Linda studied there money issues. Danny says "I think we would be fine with a 3 rd baby. So let's get to work on that project.

That night they started trying for a baby and hope for a girl this time.

The next morning they woke up in each other's arms. Linda says "last night was amazing and hope we made a baby." They both out of bed and getting ready for work and getting the boys ready for school.

Two months later Linda is not feeling well and realizes she is two months late. Linda wants a confirmation from a doctor then a home pregnancy test since the age she is.

Linda went to work at the hospital and went to her own doctor for a blood test. The doctor took it to the lab. Linda then started her day as a nurse but keep's praying she is pregnant with and her Danny's 3rd baby. Then a few hours later Linda gets a call from her doctor to come to her office. The doctor says "Congratulations, Linda you are pregnant." Linda says "Thank you. Linda left the office. Later Linda came home.

When Danny came home he could tell Linda is smiling and happy about something. Danny walked in to the kitchen and says "honey, you are glowing does that mean"? Linda says "yes, I am." Danny took Linda into his arms and hugged her and kissed her.

After there supper Danny and Linda told the boys and there are happy and excited about a new a baby.

On Sunday the Reagan's family is sitting down at the table. Linda says "we have some news to reveal." "We are having a 3rd baby." Everyone congratulated them and hugged them.

Three months later Linda is five months pregnant. Today Danny and Linda learn what they are having. Danny goes to work for a little bit. Couple hours later. Danny meets Linda in the exam room. The doctor is doing the ultrasound and moving it on her stomach. The doctor says "congratulations you are having a baby girl." Danny kisses Linda. Danny and Linda go into the office and talk to the doctor about her working less hours if she needs to.

Sunday came along at the family dinner. Danny and Linda announce that they are having a girl. Jamie says "another baby, I can spoil."

One day Danny and Linda go shopping and got some stuff from Erin. That night they are sitting on the sofa. Danny leans down to her belly and says "I can't wait to meet you baby girl." Danny starts to give Linda a foot rub and then a back massage. Linda says "that feels good."

One day Linda went to see Erin. Erin asks "how are you feeling." Linda says "I'm okay but tired." Erin says "I remember those days." "If there is anything I can do to help you let me know." Linda says "thanks." Linda left.

One month later Linda is six months pregnant. Erin and Nicki gave Linda a baby shower and the women had fun.

One month later Linda is seven months pregnant. Linda is doing some errands and walking the sidewalk and then she saw him a night she can't ever forget and thinking what is he doing out on the streets. Linda goes home and puts away the groceries. Danny comes up behind her and says "hi honey? Linda jumps. Linda says "you scared me, don't do that again. The rest of the night Linda seems jumpy and tense and doesn't hear what Danny is talking to her.

That night they are lying in bed. Danny starts kissing her. Linda says "not tonight, honey." Danny says "what's wrong we have been more active lately and now you're not in the mood." A few minutes later they are sound asleep. A few hours later Linda screaming. Danny says "honey wake up it's me." "Just a bad nightmare." "You want to talk about it." Linda says "no, it's nothing." Linda goes back to sleep.

For the next week Linda has had a nightmare almost every night and Danny is worried about her and the stress on the baby. That she must be scared about something. Danny knows that Linda is off on the weekend so a good time to talk. Friday morning Danny stops by Erin's office. Erin says "hey bro, what's up." Danny says "something is up with Linda and she has to open to me. We are going to talk this weekend. I know this is short notice but can the boys stay the weekend with you and Nicki"? Erin says "sure they can it will be fun." Danny says "thanks, sis Linda and I need to talk. Danny goes.

Later Danny picks up the kids and brought them home and told them to pack up because they are saying with Aunt Erin. Danny drops the kids off to Erin.

That night Danny and Linda lye in bed. They fell to sleep. A few hours later Linda screams and has another nightmare. Danny holds her. Danny says "honey, we need to talk in the morning and you got to open up to me why you have been so tense, jumpy and having these nightmares." "It's not good for the baby." Linda fell back to sleep but it took Danny awhile worrying about his wife.

The next morning came. Danny made breakfast for him and Linda. Danny and Linda go out to the living room and sit on the sofa. Danny says "I can't help you or unless you talk to me. I'm your husband you're suppose to tell me things." Linda says "I was raped I told him no, but he wouldn't stop." Danny says "you were raped? Linda says I told him, no but were on a date we had just met shortly before that. I'm not sure." Danny says "it doesn't matter if you were on a date or not. No means no." "When did it happen, honey"? Linda says "end of my sophomore year in college." He asked me out I accepted. He wanted to have sex the first week of dating. Danny says "what a pig." "Why didn't you every tell me? Linda says "I wanted to forget about it until I saw him a few days ago." Danny says "had you pressed charges on him? Linda says "yes, had the rape exam and he went to jail but now he must have gotten out early or escaped." "That's why I have been jumpy and tense because it's all coming back to me again." Danny says "Oh I wish you would have told me." Linda says "I'm sorry, Danny." He tightened his arms around her on a heavy breath. "I'm going to put a guard on you 24/7." Linda says "No, I will be fine." Danny says "give me his name? Linda says "Jason Black." Danny says "come on I want a doctor to check you and the baby over."

They went to the hospital. Linda and baby were checked over and both are fine even with the stress she was under.

Sunday came and had the family dinner and nothing was said. The boys went back home with Danny and Linda.

Two weeks later Linda is finishing her shift and walking to her car and Jason grabs her. Jason takes her to an empty warehouse and ties her up. Danny calls Linda's cell phone and Jason answers it. Jason says "I got your wife and she is looking mighty pretty." Danny says "don't you dare hurt my wife or baby." Jason disconnects the call. Danny realizes he has to tell his family. Danny calls his family to meet him at the house.

Danny and boys are at the house. Danny sent the boys and Nicki upstairs. Jamie says "okay, what's going on you are scaring us." Danny says "Linda has been kidnapped by the guy who raped her in college." Erin says "oh my god." Danny says "she just told me about the rape two weeks ago she had to tell me because she seen him on the streets." Erin says "what do we tell the boys"? Danny says "that she was kidnapped and nothing more." Erin went upstairs and got the children. Danny says "listen to me now boys your mom, was kidnapped but we're going to find her. Jamie says to Danny "I'm going to help." Sean and Jack go up to Jamie. Jack and Sean says "Uncle Jamie please find our mom." Jamie says "I will.

Jamie and Danny went into the kitchen. Jamie says "I'm going to help you find Linda." Danny says okay, thanks, bro. Danny and Jamie left to go searching.

At the empty warehouse Linda says "please let me go. Please don't hurt me or my baby." "How did you get out after what you did to me." Jason says "come on you wanted me as much as I wanted you." Linda says "you wanted sex the first week of dating." "My family is looking for me. My husband is a detective. My brother-in-law is a cop. My sister-in-law is the DA. My father-in-law is the commissioner." Jason says "I wished we would have stayed together we would have been great together." "I still want you again." He starts to feel her stomach. Linda tries to get loose. Jason starts to lift her shirt open. Linda realizes now she has to protect herself and get loose. Linda keeps moving her hands behind her. Then Linda hands got freed. Linda grabs his gun and points at him. Jason says "don't do that, baby." Linda says "I will never be free of you." Linda shoots him. Danny and Jamie hear a gunshot. Danny calls for back-up.

Danny and Jamie walk in and sees Linda crying. Linda says "he was going to rape me again. I had to protect myself." Danny says "you did good." The back-up arrived and ambulance arrived. The paramedics pronounced him dead. Linda is arrested. Linda says "I shot him in self-defense." Danny says "I'm sure you will get bail and get released.

Next day was Linda's arraignment. Linda is released on bail. Danny brings his wife home and to bed to rest.

A few hours later Linda has a nightmare. Danny comes in. Linda says "I can't go to jail. I'm not having this baby in jail. Danny says "you won't even if I have whisk you and the children out of the country. Then Linda kisses him then she says "oh god that hurts that was a contraction it's too early."

Danny and Linda dropped the boys off at Frank's. Danny took Linda to the hospital. A few hours later Danny and Linda are in the delivery room. The doctor delivers a baby girl and the doctor took her to NICU. Linda says "let me go and see her now"? Danny says "no, honey let them examine her and you rest then we can go."

Two hours later Linda wakes up and Danny takes Linda to NICU to see there baby girl. The doctor says " if she gains weight she will be fine but she needs to stay here for a few weeks. Linda says "we have to name her how about Isabella Christine Reagan. Danny says "love the name." Danny brings Linda back to her room.

Two weeks later Linda's trial started. Linda got up on the witness stand. The lawyer is asking questions from start to end. Linda says "I was in my sophomore of college. He asked me out and I accepted. But during the first week of dating he wanted us to sleep together and I wasn't ready for that yet. Then he pushed me onto the bed and he got on top of me and raped me." I said no but he didn't stop." Then awhile back ago I was walking on the sidewalk and that's when I saw him. And seeing him again brought that nightmare back to me. So after week I told my husband my secret. And two weeks later he kidnapped me. He had a gun. When he was started doing things to me I had to get loose and save myself so I grabbed his gun and I shot him." The lawyer asks "when you were raped was that your first time? Linda says "no." The lawyer says "thank you, you may step down now. Linda got off the stand.

A week later the trail ended and Linda was set free. Linda ran into Danny's arms. A family celebration. Linda says to Danny "I will get some therapy." Danny says good, I love you, honey so much." Linda says "I love you, Danny Reagan."

Two weeks later Danny and Linda bring home Isabella and when they walk in a welcome home party and family there. Jamie held Isabella. Jamie says "I have another niece to spoil." "Yeah you are a cutie." Everyone holds Isabella.

After the party Danny and Linda sitting on the sofa. Linda holding Isabella. Danny says "I love you, Linda and this family so much." "I was lucky to fall in love with you." Linda says "And I love you too and the children." "And thank you for standing by me these past months. "I couldn't have gone through that without you." Linda kisses Danny.

THE END


End file.
